Addiction
by Frob
Summary: Mindy wanted a foot rub and asked Dave to do it. Who knew that it would result in an addiction for both of them and get them in many troubles


_ON THE TOP OF A BUILDING_

"Mindy, Mindy McCurdy". Mindy introduced herself to Dave taking off her purple wig and giving her hand to Dave.

"Nice to meet you". Dave took her hand and smiled. He looked at Mindy carefully. Despite the fact she was smiling, he felt she was uncomfortable with something. Dave asked suddenly for Mindy:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you would feel the same way after killing dozens of #!" Mindy answered smirking.

"What? I don't feel anything, but judging by your words and looks you do". Dave said in a scientific, but kind tone.

"Touché…You caught me… I am tired, a lot actually, from all the battles, from all the training…" Mindy said and sat down.

"Oh, I understand, Mindy… Well, it is not going to be like this from now on. You will go to school, then you will go to college and become…"

"You are probably right, but it is something else…" Mindy blushed and a few minutes of silence later was red as a tomato. She continued:

"I never talked about it to my father, because I was afraid he would not understand that…" Mindy stopped and looked around.

"Go on Mindy, there is no one on the top of this building except you and me". Dave tried to calm her down.

"You know, you can be a great psychologist!" Mindy noted.

"Gee, thanks…"

"Let's see if you are a great podiatrist". Mindy barely pronounced.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it…" Mindy tried not to look in Dave's eyes.

"Mindy, is there something wrong with your feet?" Dave asked after a few minutes, Mindy slowly nodded.

"Maybe, you need to go to a real podiatrist?"

"No, Dave, it is not that serious".

Dave put his hands on her shoes and gently squeezed them.

"Does it hurt when I do this?"

"I can't feel anything". Mindy looked at him like on a dumb person, but suddenly Dave took her shoes o

"I know, Mindy, it was just a joke".

"Ah, it feels so nice to be out of those… Well, it is a bit uncomfortable to ask them, but could you give me a foot rub?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, I cannot bare the pain… I know it is uncomfortable for you… Only once and I promise I won't swear again".

"Seriously?"

"Cross my heart and hope to…". Mindy wanted to say, but Dave already put his thumbs on her right sole and began to rub it.

"Well, are you happy now?" Dave asked.

"Oh, that's amazing… harder, harder". Mindy commanded and Dave increased the pressure on her foot.

"Hey, this is actually fun… it is almost like popping bubble wrap". Dave noticed.

"Dave… You know, you are the first person to ever touch my feet, well I'm not counting myself".

"You're weird, Mindy". Dave shook his head.

"I'm not weird! It is just that, the pain that has been growing along with me for five years now".

"Five years? Your father did not know about it?"

"Well, he noticed that I was limping, but…" Mindy began to cry. Dave's hands stopped, but Mindy resisted:

"Dave, please continue, don't mind me… This is a moment of weakness". She said wiping her tears. Dave touched a spot in the upper part sole and Mindy moaned from pleasure:

"Oh…That's the stuff…That's the stuff…"

"There is some sort of a lump here, let's see if I can rub it out". Dave said and pushed as hard as he could.

"Wait, wait… it hurts… It hurts!" Mindy suddenly yelled. Dave heard a crack; it looked like the lump was gone. Mindy looked at him widening her eyes.

"Mindy? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Can you do it one more time? That was amazing". Mindy whispered and closed her eyes. She instantly fell asleep.

_A few hours later… Dave's living room…_

Mindy opened her eyes and found herself on a coach in Dave's living room. Dave was still rubbing her feet.

"Well, well, well…" She said with a weak voice "Dave, you are enjoying it more than I do, I see".

"Well, to be honest, it is the best anti-depressant and it is interesting how many bones are there". Dave answered.

"Now, please, squeeze them".

Dave squeezed her right foot, Mindy let out a sigh. This moment the door opened suddenly...

"Dave, what is going on?!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
